


Touch Starved

by bloominglungs



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bit smutty, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, F/M, Female Hange Zoë, Fluff, Massage, with a happy ending sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloominglungs/pseuds/bloominglungs
Summary: Levi's back pain catches up to him. Luckily, Hanji is around to give him a massage.
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Comments: 16
Kudos: 168





	Touch Starved

**Author's Note:**

> Levihan saved my life.

Focusing was hard. Not even the strong black tea running through his veins could help as he rubbed his eyes, perhaps too furiously, until they became bloodshot. The pitter-patter of the rain against the floor tiles should have been soothing but, as he tried to concentrate his exhausted gaze on the paper before him, the sound served as a distraction more than anything. He groaned, his left hand coming to rest on the opposite shoulder, rubbing lightly, as a dull ache began to creep its way onto his muscles. 

“Shit.”

The haunting silence that surrounded him also contributed to his feeling of uneasiness. After everything he had been through, stillness invited thought and thought invited unpleasantries into his drained mind that wouldn’t go away well into the night. It was nearly impossible to close his eyes without seeing the bloodied corpses of those he had loved and lost. He had almost lost a leg just hours prior and he almost lost  _ her _ . 

“H-Hanji…”

His eyes flashed open when he felt some kind of weight on his shoulders, but this time it wasn’t an ache. Rather, it felt like a pleasant weight, drawing circles against his skin. The name slipped from his tongue like a moan, which surprised both of them. He hadn’t meant to sound like that - so desperate, so touch starved - and he could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks and perhaps other places, too. His hand came into contact with hers, his cold fingers against her warm ones and if he had flushed, the same could be said for her. She was thankful he couldn’t see her face, although she had hoped his was just as red. 

“Your shoulders feel very tense,” she noted, working her thumbs into his shoulder blades, pressing down with enough force, but not too harshly. “How long have you been sitting here like this?”

Her voice sounded lower than usual, a bit groggy as if she had woken up recently, a bit hoarse. The mellow sound of her half-whispers contrasting with the piercing silence and the soft rain, the way her hands rubbed at his muscles, paired with Levi’s sleep-deprived delirium, it all felt way too enticing. Even if this was Hanji, his comrade and best friend, someone he hadn’t considered in any level of romantic intimacy before, he had to admit that he felt mildly seduced. He gave in to his thoughts and allowed her to continue her massage, far from professional but, nevertheless, it helped alleviate his pain.

“Far too long,” he replied, his own voice low and drawn-out, clouded with a desire he attempted to hide. “I need to finish this.”

One of her hands grabbed hold of one of the many papers on his desk, lifting it up so it would be closer to her face. She mumbled to herself as she read the first few words, putting the document down after maybe a minute. Levi used that time to take note of the way her fingernails were kept short and clean, how long and slender her fingers were. She had touched him many times throughout the years but never had it felt so intimate, so raw. 

“It’s okay, Levi,” her breath felt hot on the sensitive skin of his neck and he shuddered. “I’m your commander and I command you to stop this and go to bed.”

“Ugh,” he groaned in defeat, half frustrated but mostly just relieved that he didn’t have to spend any more time crouched on his chair staring at the jumbled words on those papers he didn’t even care that much about. “I won’t argue with the commander’s orders…”

The woman grinned, returning to her massage, her fingers working slower than before. He was on the brink of yet another moan but exercised all of the self-control within his body and the sound he ended up producing was more akin to a loud exhale. “You probably need a massage in your entire back, all your muscles feel awfully tense.”

_ How did it get so hot here _ , he mumbled, undoing the first button of his white shirt, clearing his throat, legs pressed together in a frustrating attempt to stop the blood flow to where he didn’t want it. 

“Take that off and lie down, I have a great balm,” Hanji seemed gleefully unaware of the effects her words and actions were having on the Captain; either that or she chose to ignore it for the sake of avoiding awkward conversations. “You should have told me you had a backache, Levi.”

_ How can you be so nonchalant about all this? _

Before he could protest and tell her to get lost, Levi found himself being dragged to his bed, his shirt being gently unbuttoned then tossed on top of his chair with not much care. She examined the scars on his torso, her fingertips coming into contact with the pale skin, ever so softly. She remembered the battles in which those injuries had been inflicted: she was the one to suture a lot of them. Levi noted she wasn’t wearing her black leather eye patch, it was the first time he had seen her without it since the explosion which caused to lose her eyeball. Instead, she wore nothing but a piece of white gauze taped to her skin. 

“I know a plant that’s really good for healing scarred tissue, tomorrow I’ll go out with one of the kids to find some for you,” she mumbled, her gentle touch causing Levi to shiver in spite of himself. “It won’t give you perfectly smooth skin, but it helps.”

When Levi’s naked torso came into contact with the cold soft blanket, his soul suddenly left his mortal body without even asking for permission and he found himself almost drooling all over his pillow as he felt something heavy pressing just below his butt. He sensed Hanji was straddling him but he couldn’t bring himself to object, not when the balm smelled like fresh mint and her hands seemed to know exactly where to knead, where to press, where to lightly graze. It was hard to tell where his skin ended and hers began, the heat she emanated soothing his aches perhaps more than the balm she applied to his back.  _ How can she not know what she’s doing to me? _

“Levi, are you asleep?”

Her movements halted for a moment when he became so quiet, his breathing so still and slow that she wasn’t sure he was conscious anymore. 

“D-don’t stop, four-eyes,” he groaned, his wrist waving aimlessly and lazily as a sign that he was, indeed, conscious, at least somewhat. “Please.”

On instinct, she tried to clench her thighs together, forgetting that she was straddling Levi’s upper thighs and the way her legs squeezed against his caused the both of them to squirm, earning a soft gasp from the man beneath her and it dawned on her that maybe, just maybe, this entire situation was slightly embarrassing, her face feeling so hot it was almost as though she had swallowed a chilli pepper whole. It might have been the way he said  _ please _ , his deep voice much raspier than usual, breathy and almost  _ desperate. _ It took her a minute to regain composure and she went back to her massage, her hands moving intently until he let out yet another moan, louder this time, more reckless.  _ The kids are sleeping. _

“L-Levi…”

She was at a loss for words when he turned underneath her, facing her finally. The blush that crept on her cheeks reminded him of the way she grinned whenever Eren’s titan form acknowledged her orders. It was cute, he thought, mentally scolding himself for having such thoughts. There was no going back, no forgetting this ordeal. In this position, their crotches now found themselves dangerously close to one another, separated by nothing but a couple of layers of cloth, thick enough to serve as a barrier but thin enough that not too much was left to the imagination. He reached out to tuck some loose hair behind her ear, allowing his palm to rest against the base of her neck, the rough pads of his fingers almost burning at her sensitive skin. She didn’t know what to do with her body, her bones turned to mush which each second that passed, as his thumb started rubbing languid circles into her neck. 

_ What is this feeling- _

Their eyes met, hesitant. He moved his pelvis against hers, tentatively, unsure of what kind of reaction he was trying to coax from his commander, getting a surprisingly high-pitched moan out of her, which only encouraged him to do it again. 

“Levi, what are you d-”

Her question was interrupted by his hand on her nape urging her forward and she mindlessly obliged. Her face landed right by his, her mouth finding its way to his jaw, kissing the skin there, shyly at first. This was a much timider side of Hanji he didn’t expect to ever witness, even if he occasionally dreamt about it. And dream about it he did…! He couldn’t pinpoint when his stupid attraction first began to plague his thoughts but it had, along with some reckless deep feelings of perhaps  _ love.  _ Or perhaps he was just feeling touch starved and any intimate attention from a woman would have melted him to his core. But this wasn’t just any woman, this was his best friend, his commander, someone he highly respected.

He couldn’t keep postponing the inevitable so he just took initiative, kissing her on the mouth, sloppy and wet at first. Emotions came crashing, all at once: relief, passion, a slight tinge of fear, dancing on his tongue and at his fingertips that wandered down towards her chest, undoing buttons in its wake. The kisses melted into one another, her shirt coming off at some point, her bra straps falling down, threatening to expose her breasts.

“If we do this, there’s no going back, Levi.” 

“I don’t care,” was all he said, much to her surprise. She was overtaken by a sudden wave of mortification, her arms covering her chest. He chuckled. Levi Ackerman, wholeheartedly laughing, eyes closed, mouth agape.  _ That’s something I haven’t seen much of.  _ “Come on, Shitty Glasses, I’ve seen tits before.”

“Levi!” She slapped his chest and he took the opportunity to grab a hold of her breast, still hidden behind the cup and she gasped at this. They were both laughing unabashedly, their hearts full of content like never before in their lives. “I- I love you.”

And the way the words came out, so naturally, so casually, it made his heart warm. 

“I love you too,” he smiled as she reached behind her back to remove her bra. “Now please just touch me.”

~

  
Sunshine flooded the room, glistening beautifully after the rain pour of the previous night. When he opened his eyes, he saw Hanji’s sleeping face on his pillow, her naked body tangled in his. He smiled to himself, moving slowly so he could get up without disturbing her. He slid his underpants on and stood by the window, looking at the immense fields on the outside, kissed by the morning sunlight.  _ It’s a beautiful day.  _ He yawned, stretching his arms as he did. His body no longer ached and he felt fresher than ever. 


End file.
